


Le scrabble de Pérusse version D-Gray man

by Koeleki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angry Kanda, Gen, Humor, Mad Komui, Nasty Allen and Lavi, Timothy being an idiot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici ce que pourrait donner le scrabble de Pérusse dans D-Gray man : Cinq exorcistes jouent au scrabble. Soit. Mais à quoi s'attendre d'une partie entre deux joueurs compulsifs, un gamin analphabète, un intendant fou et enfin, un kendoka asocial ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le scrabble de Pérusse version D-Gray man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Ce fic est un petit délire écrit en 2012 adaptant le sketch de Pérusse à D.Gray man, comme vous l'aurez compris. Rien n'est à moi. J'avais juste fait quelques modifications et rajouté une intro.

Aujourd'hui était une de ces belles journées où le soleil irradiait, les oiseaux chantaient et qu'il faisait bon vivre. Mais à la citadelle de la congrégation de l'ombre, de là où elle était assise une personne n'avait pas du tout la tête à accorder ne serait-ce qu'un degré d'importance à de tels détails.

Ce n'était pas très surprenant si on considérait le fait que cette personne n'était autre que le kendoka répondant au nom de Yûu Kanda, un exorciste japonais au caractère ronchon et acariâtre. Mais là, c'était pire que tout.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé : Il s'était levé, était parti s'entrainer, avait pris sa douche. Et ensuite, c'est là que ça devenait moins agréable, il s'était dirigé vers la cafétéria, son ventre criant famine.

Ce n'était pas l'idée en soit qui fusse mauvaise, mais ce qu'il se produisit une fois son arrivée dans le self-service…

Déjà, ses yeux avaient repérés ce lapin crétin de Lavi et ce crétin tout court de moyashi, mais en plus, ils étaient attablés avec Timothy, un gosse qui n'était pas épargné question bêtise. Avec leurs plats posés sur la table, une boite de jeu de société était ouverte ; Et vu les regards scrutateur qu'ils lançaient autour d'eux, ils cherchaient une autre personne pour jouer. Si le brun avait su lire l'avenir, il serait parti aussi sec. Mais il ne savait pas. Non, il ne savait rien.

Il s'était arrêté pour passer sa commande, prenant ses habituels Soba dont il ne se lassait jamais avant de se diriger le plus loin possible de ces imbéciles heureux. Imbéciles heureux dont les visages s'illuminèrent dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

En voyant Lavi arriver avec un grand sourire, l'asiatique aurait dû savoir que ça n'annonçait rien de bon…Mais il s'était assis et s'était contenté de l'ignorer, chose qui s'était avérée difficile au vu du fait que cet idiot avait justement commencé à lui parler :

-Bonjour Yûu ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu aimes le scrabble ?

-Ne m'appelle comme ça, Baka usagï! Tu aimes Mugen ? S'énerva Kanda en lui plaquant la lame de son katana sous la gorge.

Lavi blêmit un peu et se recula.

-T'énerves pas Yûu, tu veux bien jouer avec nous s'il te plait ? Redemanda-t-il, évitant un coup de sabre du kendoka qui détestait vraiment qu'on l'appelle Yûu.

\- Tch, je vais être clair : Casse-toi.

Sur ces mots, le brun avait rengainé son arme et commencé à manger avant que la voix d'un deuxième imbécile ne retentisse.

-T'as peur de montrer que tu sais rien dire à partir « Tch », Bakanda ?

Et juste pour fermer le clapet de cet idiot de moyashi, il avait accepté de jouer.

* * *

_Retour à l'instant présent._

S'il avait su, il aurait laissé passer l'affront, parce qu'il en avait marre…

-Bon alors je fais oaseaux ! Entama Timothy en plaçant joyeusement les lettres.

-Oaseaux? S'étonna Allen.

 _Vraiment_ marre.

-Oaseaux ! Répéta Timothy.

-Oeaseaux o a ? Continua Lavi.

-Oui.

Q _ue quelqu'un apprenne à ce gosse comment écrire une fois dans sa vie au lieu de le laisser là à nous faire chier, je vais finir par l'égorger._

Pendant ce temps, Timothy les dévisageait un à un, ne comprennant pas ce qu'on trouvait à redire sur le mot qu'il venait de former.

-Euh oiseaux c'est pas avec un « A » c'est avec un « I ». L'informa le moyashi d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Un oiseau n'est pas forcément dans un nid ! Rétorqua l'enfant en croisant les bras.

C'était définitif, Kanda aurait préféré se tirer une balle plutôt que d'être ici.

-Oh là, là...marmonnèrent Allen et Lavi en se regardant.

-Tch, imbécile ! Finit par s'exclamer le kendoka.

Avant de lui envoyer un regard courroucé, le garçonnet se saisit des pièces sous leurs yeux attentifs.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord. Je vais plutôt faire ça...

-Tableaa ? Déchiffra Allen.

-Tableau !

Lavi s'apprêtait à le corriger, mais Kanda, passablement énervé, le coupa :

\- Tableau, ça ne finit pas avec un « A », mais avec un « U »!

-Mais ce n'est pas sur tous les tableaux qu'on voit des nus ! Protesta Timothy.

-Mais qu'est-ce...Firent les trois autres tous en même temps.

-Et puis c'est un truc qu'on fait jamais nu. Poursuivit le garçonnet.

_Mais c'est qu'il était vraiment con !_

Sur un soupir, l'enfant changea encore une fois la disposition de ses lettres.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord. Je vais faire ça : raquette.

-Raquette en commençant par deux r? S'affligea Lavi.

-Oui c'est ça, rraquette!

-Y'a qu'un R sur raquette! Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Y'a plusieurs nerfs sur une raquette, vous connaissez pas le tennis!

 _Je vais le tuer_. Tels étaient les pensées des trois compères.

Allen, qui était très sérieux aux jeux, était à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux et les yeux. Lavi avait l'air de s'ennuyer pas mal. Quant à Kanda, et bien lui bouillonnait intérieurement.

-Tu deviens chiant! Finit par s'écrier le blandin.

Ce fut sans doute la goutte d'eau pour le jeune exorciste, car son visage prit une teinte rougeâtre et il tapa violemment sur la table avant de s'écrier :

-Bah là, je fais addition ! Là, voilà c'est bien écrit : A, deux D, I...

-D...D'accord. Acquiescèrent difficilement Allen et Lavi, tenant la table tandis que le japonais était parti rechercher une assiette de Soba.

-Bon maintenant je passe...

Il prit des dés qu'il lança.

-Je double, je continue!

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous avec ces deux dés? S'étonna Lavi.

-Bah sur addition y a deux dés !

-Ah…Yûu, c'est à ton tour!

-Ta gueule, lapin attardé ! Répondit ce dernier du bar de Jerry, devant lequel il se tenait. Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois, et je te jure que je ne ferai pas le voyage pour rien !

Le rouquin déglutit et se tourna vers un Komui endormi qui avait rejoint la partie quelques minutes auparavant.

-Hey, ça va être à vous après Yûu !

-Lenalee …Marmonna-t-il en émergeant légèrement. Lenalee…QUI ES-TU…PAAS TOUCHE A LENALEE !

Sous l'émotion de son rêve et encore dans les vapes, il administra une superbe claque à Lavi qui tomba en arrière, sous le regard choqué du garçonnet et du maudit, après quoi l'intendant se calma et se rendormit. Le feu apprenti bookman gisant au sol.

-Il a pas un w Kanda ? Demanda finalement le symbiotique.

-Si, il en a un. Répondit Timothy.

-Même pas en rêves! S'exclama Lavi, qui s'était finalement reprit.

-Pourquoi? Questionnèrent les deux autres.

-Et ben on peut rien écrire avec ça, à part wapiti.

-Tu paries qu'il revient et qu'il nous fait wapiti, wapiti? Lança Allen, amusé.

Le kendoka arrivait bel et bien.

-Tch, m'v'là, wapiti, wapiti, wapiti, wapiti, wapiti, bon c'est mon tour ?

Lavi se pencha vers Timothy :

-Je te l'avais dit...

-…

-C'est le bruit de ses pompes, il s'en rend pas compte. S'amusa l'anglais.

 _Ah ben tiens je vais faire ça !_ Pensa l'asiatique _. Histoire de bien leur faire comprendre mon sentiment._

-Ah, je savais que tu jouerais ton W ! S'écria Allen à Kanda.

-Euh c'est quoi? Interrogea Timothy.

-edrew , edrewe ? Essaya Allen.

Les yeux du japonais lancèrent des éclairs, et il dégaina son katana qu'il pointa sur le torse du blandin :

-C'est pas un W Moyashi, c'est un M. Et c'est pas Edrew ni Edrewe, c'est merde que tu lis à l'envers et j'ai encore mon putain de W!

-Ça va, ça va Bakanda ! Le calma le « Moyashi ».

-Tch !

-Ça fait quatre fois depuis tout à l'heure, fit Lavi avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Allen.

_Quatre fois…Quatre fois que quoi ?_

-Non, tu oublies toute les fois où il a dû le penser !

_Ces cons ne comptent pas les nombres de fois où je dis ça quand même ?_

En voyant les deux exorcistes rigoler et se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour chuchoter une quelconque ânerie, la lame de Mugen s'arrêta devant le nez du moyashi.

-T'as failli m'embrocher, Bakanda ! S'énerva celui-ci, tout de même un peu effrayé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je viserai mieux la prochaine fois Moyashi. Susurra-t-il.

Les deux exorcistes se fusillèrent du regard.

-Pourquoi tu menaces que moi et pas Lavi ? Grogna un blandin boudeur.

-J'y peux rien si on me préfère moi ! Rit ce dernier, se retrouvant avec la pointe du katana de Kanda entre les deux yeux.

Timothy décida détendre l'atmosphère en réveillant Komui à ses risques et périls.

-Alors Komui ?

-Hmm…Lenalee, Komurim…Café…Moi vouloir femme en grain de café…

Un silence s'abattit.

-C'est à vous de jouer, là...Osa spécifier Allen.

-Oui. Dit-il, ouvrant les yeux et s'exécutant.

-Euh...Qu'est-ce qu'il écrit ? Demanda Kanda, une veine saillante sur le front.

Komui était un scientifique. On aurait pu s'attendre à toutes sortes de mots, les plus recherchés, les plus compliqués et soutenus qu'il soit…Mais…

-Len…Lut Allen

-Lenalee. Termina Lavi.

-Oui, Lenalee ! Sourit l'intendant.

Ils soupirèrent tous.

-Bon on va encore accepter mais c'est la dernière fois pour ce mot, annonça Allen gêné.

-Maissssssssssss ! Beugla Komui.

Sentant un conflit naitre autour de cette partie de scrabble pour le moins _relaxante_ et _apaisante_ , le blandin reprit la parole :

-Bon c'est mon tour! Est-ce que je peux consulter le dictionnaire avant?

-T'es un tricheur dans l'âme Moyashi, non tu consultes pas le dictionnaire avant!

En disant cela, le japonais l'avait empoigné par sa chemise.

-C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Et pour cette fois-ci je crois que je vais consulter le dictionnaire avant...

-Non, tu touches pas on t'a dit! Eructa le brun.

Le défiant du regard, le maudit se dégagea de son emprise.

-Bah, qui est-ce que ça dérange?!

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit le dictionnaire, et une puissante rafale de vent envahit la pièce

\- C'EST QUI LE CON QU'A INVENTE LE VENT ! Hurla Kanda en cramponnant son assiette de Soba du mieux qu'il le pouvait. JE T'AVAIS DIT DE PAS Y TOUCHER, ENFOIRE !

Les objets continuèrent à bouger, jusqu'à ce que Lavi se ramasse l'assiette du kendoka dans la figure et qu'Allen ne renferme le dictionnaire.

-J'EN AI PARTOUT ! Brailla le rouquin couvert de nouilles et de sauces de la tête aux pieds.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE DICTIONNAIRE ? Glapit Allen.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Komui qui s'éloignait doucement mais sûrement de la table des scrabbleurs.

-Euh c'est juste un dictionnaire à vent…J'ai du travail ! Lâcha-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en voyant le regard de Kanda dont on pouvait deviner sans mal le désir de l'embrocher vivant.

-De toute façon mes petits amis...Commença Lavi, qui venait sans s'en rendre de compte de prendre le tour d'Allen. 

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire? S'intéressa Timothy.

-Je mets cette unique lettre E ici!

Il déposa la lettre d'un geste théâtrale.

-L'enfoiré ! Grinça Kanda entre ses dents.

-Je joins donc le mot spermatozoïde, ça fait 3 point. Il poursuivit, jetant des regards satisfait face à son petit effet. Je mets aztèque pour 28 point.

-AHHHHHHHHHH! FAIS CHIER.

-En faisant le mot zen pour 15 point!

-OHHHHHHHH!

Allen se tint la tête à deux mains. Timothy pleura. Kanda enragea.

-Comme le z compte pour triple, ça me fait 45 point !

En disant cela, Lavi avait l'air aux anges…Il était bien le seul.

-OHHH ! C'est pas possible! Tonna Kanda.

-Les mots verticaux comptent pour deux, ajouta le rouquin avec un énorme sourire, alors ça me fait 66 +56 !

-OH NON !

Les cris d'impuissance des exorcistes continuaient de résonner dans les murs de la cafétéria.

-Et attention ! Je rejoins un troisième mot : rétention, qui compte pour 84 et ça compte pour double !

-Je me fais plumer comme une oie…Pleurnicha Allen.

Jamais il n'avait perdu de la sorte. Jamais. Il avait envie de pleurer…Il était juste une sous merde. Une sous merde inutile pas foutue de gagner. Il ne servait à rien…Il n'était qu'un nul. Qu'un bon à rien. Il voulait mourir.

Bon, ce n'était pas le poker, mais c'était un jeu…Et Allen n'aimait pas perdre aux jeux. Il pourrait toujours organiser un fameux poker, et il gagnerait là c'était sûr. Cela lui redonna le sourire, même si Lavi, avec son discours, acheva ce qu'il restait de sa bonne humeur :

-Et c'est pas tout ! Je joins le mot scrabble qui est imprimé sur le côté de la planche...

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Putain comment il fait ! Hurla le kendoka.

Ils se regardèrent tous, et sentant qu'il perdait son public, Lavi s'écria :

-Et ATTENDEZ !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui y a encore, Baka usagi !

-Je joins le mot restaurant qui est inscrit au-dessus du bar de Jerry ! Avec tous les autres ça me...

Les larmes ruisselaient non seulement sur le visage du garçonnet du groupe, mais aussi sur celui du symbiotique qui se tapait la tête contre la table. Le japonais, lui, n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus supporter la situation…

Alors il craqua.

-Ta gueule, connard !

Sur cette remarque amicale, il lui fonça dessus et lui administra un violent coup de poing avant de l'attraper par l'épaule d'une main et de réitérer la manœuvre de l'autre.

-T'AS FINI DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER AVEC TES POINTS ?! ON SAIT QUE T'ES BON, ON SAIT QUE T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

Lavi, qui savourait les compliments, souriait. Mais ses joues endolories qui prenaient des coups toutes les deux secondes gâchaient son plaisir.

-Aiïe Yûu, ça fait mal !

Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'entendait rien.

-ALORS MAINTENANT, T'ARRETES DE NOUS EMMERDER !

Sur un dernier coup qui fit gicler du sang de la bouche du rouquin, Kanda regagna sa place sous les regards effarés de Timothy et Allen.

Allen ne soupçonnait pas que le kendoka soit si mauvais perdant, c'est lui qui aurait dû avoir cette réaction et non le japonais. Et Timothy songeait que l'exorciste brun était un véritable cinglé.

Un ange passa, puis un autre, puis encore un autre…Suivie d'une colonie de vacances de chérubins.

L'ambiance était tendue, on pouvait même voir l'électricité présente dans l'air. Plus personne n'osait bouger de peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise d'hystérie du brun qui n'avait pas raté Lavi… Ce dernier avait la bouche et le nez en sang, de plus il peinait à se remettre debout.

-Tch, c'est à moi de jouer ?

Ils acquiescèrent et le japonais se concentra sur ses lettres quand il s'exclama d'une voix encore portante de l'agacement qui l'habitait :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec tous ces petits carrés, j'en avais 4 ou 5, maintenant j'en ai plus !

-Ah cha ches mes dents!


End file.
